


My Universe

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - MAMA (EXO Music Video), Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Minor Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han, Minor Oh Sehun/Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: I’ll search the universeUntil I can find you againI won’t let go, even the smallest memoriesMemories engraved in the seasonsThey come backSo I will find youBecause that’s love...





	My Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Happy KaiSoo (Kadi?) Day! And happy birthday to our dear Kyungsoo and Jongin!

✨

 

_Running. So much running, but he was never fast enough…_

_Always just out reach…_

_Fingertips brushing against fingertips, but never more than that..._

 

✨

 

 Jongin woke up with a gasp, eyes opening wide to stare at the white ceiling above him. His sheets were drenched with sweat, as if he had run a marathon, and his legs were aching.

 These damn dreams were really starting to take a toll on him…

 The strange thing was that Jongin did not remember his dreams. For the barest of moments after waking up a word - or maybe a name? - hung from the tip of his tongue, but then it was gone, disappearing into the fog his mind pulled his dream into. All he remembered was running, so much running, and always being just out of reach.

 Sighing, Jongin sat up and dragged a hand through his damp hair, wincing at the disgusting feeling. Using his other hand, he reached for his phone and tried to blink away the tears the too-bright screen summoned. It was early, a little after five in the morning, but Jongin knew there was no use in trying to go back to sleep now. His heart was still pounding a little too fast in his chest, adrenaline in his veins, and the sweaty sheets did not tempt him in the least.

 With a groan, Jongin got out of his bed, shivering as the moist heat was exchanged for a cold that bit his sweat-covered skin harshly. Immediately, he striped his bed of the sheets, throwing them into his laundry basket, before peeling his underwear off and chugging them as well. Wasting no time naked in the cold, he quickly hurried into the connected bathroom, and into the bathtub.

 It was a blessing, really, to have found a pretty cheap apartment not too far away from his university, with a bathtub. He usually used it as a shower, but occasionally, when his muscles ached too much from the strain of dance practice, he would just soak an hour or two and let the almost scorching warmth ease his pains.

 But not today. Today, Jongin plucked down the shower head and aimed it away from him as he waited for the water to warm up, before letting it wash down his body. Going rigid for a second, he slowly began to relax as his skin got used to the high temperature, until he finally sighed and put the shower head back into its hold and began to wash away the traces of his dream.

 

 A quarter to six found Jongin sitting in his small kitchen slash living room, sipping on coffee. He hated the black liquid, but unfortunately university had forced him to become a bit addicted to it.

 Wincing as he swallowed down more of it, Jongin focused his eyes on the white wall in front of him. It looked grey in the pre-dawn light filtering in from the windows, and as he kept staring, it seemed to expand around him, darkening as small pinpricks of light appeared. Slowly, they began to dance over the surface, forming small clusters and nebulae, and Jongin got lost in the universe.

 His phone vibrated on the bench next to him, making Jongin jump and snap out of his thoughts. Angling the phone towards him, Jongin saw that he had gotten a text from Taemin, but it was not that that shocked him into almost popping his eyes out of his head. Oh, no, it was the fact that the previous almost scalding coffee was cold in his cup in his grip, and the fact that the numbers on his screen showed 07:16. He had been sitting staring at his wall, drawing imaginary patterns and getting lost among them for an hour and a half, and was suddenly late.

 Cursing, Jongin quickly poured the coffee down the drain, before grabbing phone, wallet, keys and bag, rushing out of his apartment and forgetting all about twinkling stars forming a map just for him.

 

 “You’re even more absent-minded than usually,” Taemin drawled, pulling Jongin out of his blank thoughts. “I mean, I know you have a hard time waking up in the morning, but when you rushed inside earlier you looked really awake.”

 “I’m not sleepy,” Jongin said as he leaned back, putting his back against the vinyl-clad backrest. “I woke up at five this morning.”

 Taemin raised a brow - artfully slashed through, in an attempt to look cooler. Coupled with the shorter, grey haircut the older had recently changed to, Jongin agreed that Taemin was looking cooler and more adult, but he would never say that out loud. His best friend was already too full of himself.

 “My little Jonginnie, waking up at five in the morning? Somehow I have a hard time believing that,” Taemin said, smirking softly, and Jongin kicked his shin lightly under the table.

 But he was not able to keep the smile completely off of his face, because it was true.

 Jongin loved to sleep. The worst thing he knew was getting up early in the morning, and would _never_ do it voluntarily.

 “I know, I know… It’s just- I’ve been having these weird dreams lately, right?” Jongin said, lowering his voice as he leaned forwards and put his elbows on the table, glancing down at his half-eaten breakfast. “I think they’re getting worse, because I’ve been waking up earlier and earlier, always drenched, my legs exhausted…”

 “Have you thought about the possibility of sleepwalking?” Taemin asked as he took a sip of his drink. In contrast to Jongin, Taemin had loved coffee since the first time he tasted it, nowadays nearly worshiping it.

 “Mm, don’t think I do,” Jongin hummed, running a finger over his lower lip in contemplation. “Nothing is out of order in my apartment when I wake up, nothing at all hinting at something like that.”

 “Maybe you should put cameras up, to see if you can catch something,” Taemin suggested, full lips pulling into a mischievous smirk as he winked. “I volunteer to watch the tapes afterwards, you still sleeping in only boxers?”

 “Ew, you nasty little hoe!” Jongin protested, grabbing a few napkins and throwing them in the laughing Taemin’s face. “Can’t believe you would exploit your own best friend like that…”

 “Can’t really blame me when my best friend has the second best body in South Korea,” Taemin whined. “Especially not when hot, gay bods are hard to come by! I’ll even lower myself to the bi ones!”

 “Excuse you, but he’s taken, best friend or not,” a female voice said as an arm slid around Jongin’s shoulders and pulled him close. “Also, didn’t you already go through the awkward experimenting phase and decide to never, _ever_ hook up again?”

 Glancing to the side, Jongin was mildly surprised by the lips that quickly pecked his own, before Soojung pulled back and gave Jongin a small smile. A heartbeat later, he mirrored it, wondering what the strange feeling in his chest was.

 “True, but honestly, the pains I have to go through to find even a one-night stand…,” Taemin sighed, propping his chin up on his hand and pouting slightly. “At least I know where I have Jongin. But I’ll concede your claim on him. After all, I did witness the _weeks_ of awkwardness you went through to get here…”

 Jongin’s mind began to wander again as his girlfriend and his best friend continued to talk and laugh next to him. Soojung’s arm around his shoulders was a heavy weight, yet slightly comforting. Something was not sitting right with him, and he had felt it for a little while now, ever since the strange dreams had started.

 Concluding it to be a quirk of his mind induced by the dreams, Jongin ignored the feeling and leaned his head on Soojung’s shoulder, closing his eyes as he waited for them to having to leave.

 

 Fingers intertwined, Jongin and Soojung made their way across the university campus, Taemin having left them for a moment to go do something Jongin had not listened to.

 Suddenly, Jongin felt a pull on his hand, and he looked down to see Soojung looking up at him with worry in her eyes.

 “Are you okay?” she asked, and he gave a small nod and a smile.

 “Yeah, fine, just a bit… Tired, I guess,” Jongin answered, and Soojung nodded slowly as they began to move again.

 “Still having those dreams?” she asked as they stepped into the building housing the dance studios - Soojung always showed up for Jongin and Taemin’s breakfasts, walking them to class even though hers did not start for at least another hour. She was dedicated, and Jongin adored it about her.

 “Mhm,” Jongin hummed, as they came to a stop outside of the right studio. He leaned his shoulder and head against the wall as Soojung turned towards him, stepping further into his personal space.

 “Maybe you should go talk to a shrink or something,” Soojung suggested, brushing Jongin’s bangs out of his eyes. His hair was getting long, and she had more than once urged him to get a haircut. But Jongin was lazy, did not really care, and was not particularly interested in paying for something he was not bothered with. “Get it out of your system?”

 “Hm, maybe,” Jongin said, shrugging a little. “So far it’s not something that really bothers my daily life-”

 “But maybe you should anyway, _before_ it starts to bother your daily life?” Soojung cut him off, and Jongin gave a small smile. “Just think about it.”

 Jongin nodded, and then Soojung got up on the tips of her toes to gently press their lips together in a chaste kiss. Jongin was not big on kissing, which Soojung respected. Another thing he adored with her.

 “See you later,” she said, smiling sweetly and giving a small finger wave, before turning around and heading back the way they came.

 Watching her go, Jongin exhaled and pushed off of the wall, heading into his class.

 

 Since Taemin had yet to appear from whatever business he had been taking care off, Jongin had been forced to pair up with someone else for stretches that morning. Coincidentally, the freshly transferred guy - Oh Sehun - had been missing a partner as well, and Jongin had gravitated towards him.

 Jongin did not know much about the new guy, except that they were born the same year and about the same height, but he seemed nice enough. Even if he seemed to wear a constant neutral expression, not showing any feelings. Jongin had heard some call Sehun cold, but Jongin had a suspicion it had more to do with shyness.

 “Hey, Sehun, right?” Jongin asked with what he hoped was a friendly smile as he approached the blonde sitting on the floor. Said man looked up at him and gave a nod, and Jongin, though slightly discouraged, continued on. “I’m Jongin. Mind if we partner up today? Since we both seem to lack one?”

 “No, not at all,” Sehun answered, and it was the first time Jongin had heard him speak.

 But somehow, his voice was surprisingly familiar, so familiar it almost took Jongin aback. But he quickly mentally shook himself and sat down in front of the blonde, as their teacher called out for everyone to begin with their stretching.

 

✨

 

_Up, up, up, the staircase went._

_Up, up, up, Jongin climbed._

_Still running, still searching, still trying to find what he was missing._

_It was important, no,_ imperative _, that he found it..._

 

✨

 

 Mouth wide open, Jongin forced himself into a sitting position before he was even fully conscious, trying to gulp down as much air as he could. The sweat was running down his forehead and back, so much worse than any other time, and his entire body was trembling from strain, and the fatigue that came with it.

 The sense of having to continue his search was still strong, enough to almost make Jongin crawl out of his bed, but he forced himself to lie down on his drenched sheets to try to at least recover his breath.

 Only when his breathing had more or less returned to a normal state, Jongin allowed himself to get up and out of his bed, heading into his bathroom. Stepping into the bathtub, he did not even discard his underwear, instead immediately letting the water crash down on top of him.

 The coldness of it startled him so badly that he gave a jump and almost slipped, but still holding on to the mixer, he was able to stay upright. Shivering and taking the barest minimum breaths, Jongin was incredibly happy when the water quickly began to heat up.

 Finally bothered by the feeling of wet cotton, Jongin peeled his boxers off and hung them up on the rack behind his head, almost hitting himself in the head with it as he angled it down enough to be able to put the underwear on it. Cursing under his breath, he quickly put it back up again, spending a few seconds making sure it would not come crashing down in surprise.

 Realizing that his legs were a bit too wobbly to be comfortable, Jongin decided that it would probably be for the best to take a sitting shower today. With one almost-slip, he was already playing with fire, and did not particularly want to be found dead in a few days with his head cracked open on the toilet. He was way too young for that.

 After having sat down, and with the showerhead pressed against his chest in a way to maximize water exposure for his entire body, Jongin easily sank down into thoughts. Sure, he had been having the strange dreams for a while now, and he had felt the strange sense of need to _find_ something for a slightly shorter while, but it had never been like this before. An impending sense of doom, in a way. Like he _had_ to find whatever it was he was searching for, and soon, or otherwise he would perish.

 Large eyes blinked past in his mind, but before Jongin could do much more than blink himself, they had already passed, leaving barely any traces behind. They had been familiar, but he just could not place them, or remember them in full…

 Shaking his head, Jongin was pretty sure he was going crazy by now. Maybe he should adhere to Soojung’s advice, and book an appointment with a doctor. After all, it was not as if it could really do any harm…

 

 Breakfast went past in a blur, with Jongin opting to nap his way through most of it. The hand combing through his hair felt too small and foreign, but he forced himself to ignore it. Soojung loved playing with his hair, and had been doing it for months now, so why did it feel strange?

 Taemin was back in dance class today, meaning Jongin got his normal stretching partner back, but due to Sehun’s still being unavailable, Jongin quickly waved the younger over.

 “Taemin, Sehun, Sehun, Taemin,” Jongin said, making quick work of introductions.

 “Nice to meet you,” Taemin said, smiling softly at Sehun. He could be charming when he wanted to, but having been friends for too long, Jongin was not exposed to it too often anymore. “Wanna join in on the stretching?”

 Sehun said nothing, but nodded quickly. He was a shy boy, and Jongin could not help but coo in his mind. How adorable!

 About halfway through the stretching, Jongin had turned less adoring, and more annoyed. It was kind of obvious that Taemin was testing the limits, and Jongin felt strangely like wanting to protect his new friend. Not that it seemed like Sehun could not take care of himself - the dude was even taller than Jongin, with the same dance muscles - but he was (a few months) younger, and Jongin wanted to protect that (imagined) innocence!

 “Okay, okay, down boy!” Jongin exclaimed as Taemin was getting a bit too handsy a bit too far up Sehun’s leg. “Please don’t defile my new friend!”

 Taemin shot Jongin an annoyed look, probably because he was being called out, but he did pull back.

 “Why are you calling dibs? You have a girlfriend!” Taemin muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and going full pout.

 “I’m not calling dibs, I just don’t want you to scare my new friend away,” Jongin pouted right back.

 A sudden giggle was heard, and both Jongin and Taemin turned to the source - a very happy-looking Sehun, sitting leaned back on his hands.

 “Don’t worry, I’m not going to be scared away,” Sehun said, voice still echoing familiarly in Jongin’s head. “And, sorry, but I don’t date. Or anything else, for that matter.”

 Relaxing a little, Taemin crossed his legs as he uncrossed his arms, propping his elbow up on his knee and his chin on his hand.

 “Not anything? You’re waiting for marriage or something like that?” Taemin asked, a small smile curving his lips that hinted that jokes might follow.

 Before Jongin was able to open his mouth to tell Taemin to play nice, Sehun was already talking again.

 “Waiting for something. Or someone. Not sure yet,” Sehun said, the small smirk adding more mystery to his entire aura, and Jongin found himself being deeply intrigued.

 Unfortunately, he was yet again interrupted before being able to speak; this time by their dance teacher who came to scold them for slacking off.

 

 That day, as lunch came around, Jongin suggested for Sehun to join them, half expecting the younger would say no. Maybe surprisingly, Sehun did not say no, but yes, and so another person was added to the normal trio of Jongin, Taemin and Soojung. And even though Sehun did not say much, Jongin still had fun, and thought that he for sure could get used to this.

 

✨

 

_“I’ll search the universe until I can find you again!”_

_“You won’t remember me, so how will you find me?”_

_“Even if my mind forgets, my heart never will. You’re engraved into it, trust in our love!”_

_“Jongin, I’m afraid…”_

 

✨

 

 Jongin woke up to fresh tear tracks down his temples. His heart was aching horribly, as if it had lost something important, but Jongin could not remember what it was.

 Sitting up slowly, he placed a hand over his heart, almost a bit surprised over not finding a gaping hole instead of unblemished flesh. Sniffling softly, he realized that his tears were still present, now staining his cheeks instead. Using the heels of his hands, Jongin rubbed at his eyes, but it did not stop the waterfalls.

 Falling back against his pillows, Jongin just lied there, staring at the ceiling above him as the achy empty feeling slowly subsided, as well as his tears. What was happening with him?

 

 Jongin walked through the day with a heavy head courtesy of his crying. Paying little to no attention to the world around him, he did not notice the worried looks his friends were sending him. But neither did he accept their tries at comforting him, preferring to keep to himself.

 And in the end, both Taemin and Soojung let him be, thinking it might help to leave him alone and let him deal with whatever it was on his own, or at least give him the opportunity to reach out to them instead if he needed them.

 When lunch rolled around, Jongin spent it mostly just playing with his food instead of eating it. Once again, Sehun joined them, just as silent this time as last, but Jongin did not mind. Rather the opposite, actually, as he found a sort of solace in the younger’s presence. Why, Jongin did not know, but feeling a little less lonely and a little less heartbroken, he did not question it.

 

✨

 

_Soft, plump lips pulled into a heart-shaped smile, breaths escaping them in the form of white smoke into the cold winter air. His own breath stolen, Jongin leaned in to inhale the other’s laugh instead._

_And as they kissed just as softly as the snow falling around them, their smokey breaths mingled above them, tangling together and becoming inextricable. Just like their love, warming them in the cold winter night as the stars twinkled happily above them._

 

✨

 

 For once, Jongin woke up with a heart racing not because of having exhausted himself in his dreams. And even though his legs and lungs greatly appreciated the break, his heart and mind did not quite agree.

 He did not _like_ kissing, so why was he trying to hold on to that electric tingling still sizzling across his lips? Why did he want _more_?

 Dragging both hands across his face, Jongin then slapped his cheeks a little to try to disperse all the feelings still swirling in his chest. Thankful he did not have to take a shower this morning, he checked his phone and decided to spend a little more time in the warmth of his bed.

 Unfortunately, as he closed his eyes, Jongin could once more feel heart-shaped lips covering his own, slightly moist skin sticking together and tugging softly as they moved. The cold around contrasted greatly with the pulsing heat exchanged, and-

 Jongin forced his eyes open again, a hand pressed against his mouth to chase all of the lingering sensations. How could he still feel it so vividly? It had been a dream!

 Sitting up, Jongin pressed trembling hands against his flaming cheeks, trying to take a few deep breaths to calm down. Realizing that lying here any longer would do him no good, he decided to get up and get ready again. He would end up too early at the diner, but he would rather be too early, than stuck in his empty apartment with only his disobedient thoughts for company.

 

 Jongin did not have to wait long before Taemin showed up in the diner, extremely surprised to find his best friend there before him. He was still gobsmacked by the time they were making their way over to their university, with Soojung unable to hold her chuckles back whenever she glanced over at him. Jongin was not as amused by it, but let it be. At least he was partially distracted, with only quick flashes of heart-shaped lips invading his mind every now and then.

 When it was time to say goodbye to Soojung, Jongin’s eyes were focused on her lips, unable to register a single word she was saying. Soojung’s lips were not plump and heart-shaped, not even when she smiled. They were more on the thin side, her lower lip much fuller than her upper.

 “Jongin, are you listening to me?” Soojung asked, a slight note of irritation in her voice. Jongin felt a bit bad about it, because he was not listening, but his mind was on other things.

 Things that seemed more important at the moment.

 As Soojung opened her mouth again, Jongin quickly cradled her face with both hands, and leaned down to press their lips together. With his eyes shut, he could feel the heart-shaped lips like a ghost over Soojung’s, and tried to kiss her like he had kissed them, but…

 It just did not work.

 Feeling almost disappointed, Jongin pulled back, chewing on his lower lip as his mind raced. It did not feel right, it did not feel right at all, had he done something wrong?

 Soojung’s eyelids fluttered open, and she looked at Jongin in a daze, mouth having dropped open slightly. She seemed shocked, and Jongin honestly could not blame her. He did not go around French kissing her, at most he gave _pecks_. He was more of a hugger anyway.

 “Sorry, just wanted to try something, should’ve warned you,” Jongin mumbled with a small apologetic smile, as he dropped his hands from her face.

 “Well, I mean, I don’t mind you sticking your tongue down my throat, Jongin,” Soojung said, a slight blush lying itself across her cheeks as she absently played with a lock of her hair, eyes darting between Jongin and the wall they were standing next to. “But it’s… So unlike you?”

 Jongin gave a shrug, not really sure what he should say. Because she was right, it _was_ unlike him. But at the same time, not? He was confused...

 “I gotta go, but… Don’t run around kissing other people, and we can talk about this later,” Soojung said, leveling Jongin with a hard stare, and he gulped and nodded.

 He could not bring himself to say that he would not kiss anybody else, because obviously he was. Even if it was only in his dreams.

 Back to chewing on his lower lip and trying to fight back the sensations from the dream that had returned with his and Soojung’s kiss, Jongin aimlessly walked into his classroom, and found himself sitting down next to Sehun, of all people. They were basically friends by now, but they had not yet sat next to each other. Oh, well, there was a first for everything, Jongin guessed, not minding the new desk mate at all.

 “She’s your girlfriend, right?” Sehun asked out of the blue, making Jongin look up at him in surprise.

 “Uh, yes. Soojung, we’ve been dating for a few months now,” Jongin answered, not sure why he told Sehun the length of their relationship, when all that would have sufficed was a simple ‘yes’.

 Sehun nodded slowly and turned back to the front of the classroom, but it did not take long before he turned back to Jongin again.

 “Is everything okay? With the two of you?” he asked, and Jongin could not help the small smile that appeared on his lips.

 “Honestly? Not sure,” Jongin answered truthfully, before sighing and leaning back to stretch his arms out above his head. “I mean, things are going like they’ve done for the last couple of months, nothing’s really changed, but I… I don’t know, I feel different?”

 “I know what you mean,” Sehun said, offering an empathic smile. “I’ve been feeling the same lately as well. Or, more like I’m starting to become what I used to be, and that I’ve been different all along… Does that make any sense?”

 Jongin could only chuckle as he nodded, the words ringing true. Almost too true.

 “If you tell me you’re having strange dreams as well, I might freak out,” Jongin joked, but all amusement drained from him when he saw Sehun stare at him in shock. “What? No… No way…?”

 Just then, the teacher made his entrance, blocking Jongin from being able to ask Sehun anything more. From how frustrated Jongin felt, it was basically on the level of a cockblock, and he could barely make himself focus on the lesson. As soon as the hour was up, he was more or less dragging Sehun with him, since they were going to the same class anyway.

 “You mean you’ve been having strange dreams, and have been feeling different, but not?” Jongin asked as they were walking through the corridors.

 “Yeah, they started a while ago,” Sehun answered, putting his free hand in his pocket. “Ever since I transferred here, actually. You’re telling me you’ve been having strange dreams as well?”

 Jongin nodded as he did some quick calculations in his mind. He had been having his strange dreams for a while longer than Sehun, but not much.

 “What are yours about?” Sehun asked, and Jongin had to fight the blush as uninvited images of plush lips burst into his mind.

 “Different things,” he ended up answering. “Mostly running, searching for something.”

 “Then it’s almost the same… I’m searching for something, too, but I’m fighting as well,” Sehun said, frowning and shaking his head a little. “I actually forget most of the stuff as I wake up, only small pieces left…”

 Jongin was about to say something about that, when he collided with another person. A jolt of electricity went through him, like touching something charged, and he almost jumped back in shock.

 “Oh, shit! I mean, oops! Sorry!” a deep voice said, large eyes almost comically widened. “Sehun?”

 “Chanyeol-hyung? Are you okay?” Sehun asked, and Jongin felt an intense sense of deja vu.

 It was actually so intense that he almost stumbled, his knees going weak.

 “Ah, yeah, I’m fine,” the guy - Chanyeol? - said, giving a twitching grin. He was actually even taller than Jongin and Sehun, and it made Jongin confused. _He_ was tall by Asian standards, but somehow he was now in a small group of people around the same height? Strange. “Sorry about that, I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

 “No, don’t worry about it,” Jongin quickly said as he realized that the other was talking to him, waving the apology away and smiling. “I wasn’t watching where I was going either. I’m Jongin, nice to meet you.”

 “Nice to meet you, too, Jongin, I’m Chanyeol,” the guy said, his already big smile seemingly growing even larger. “This is Yixing. I was on my way to show him the music rooms.”

 Another guy, not that much shorter than Jongin, seemed to appear out of thin air by Chanyeol’s side and showed them a dimpled smile. Sehun began speaking to him in something that Jongin recognized as Chinese, but he had no idea what was being said, and rather surprised to learn that his new friend even _knew_ the language.

 The Yixing guy also seemed a bit surprised, but soon he gave an even more radiant smile, the dimples deepening charmingly, as he gave an answer back.

 “Huh. Neat. Anyway, we gotta go, we have class to get to, but it was nice meeting you, and sorry again!” Chanyeol said, before pulling a waving Yixing away.

 Jongin and Sehun stood watching them go, before Jongin glanced over at Sehun.

 “Didn’t know you could speak Chinese,” Jongin said.

 “Me neither,” Sehun breathed, looking shell-shocked. “Me neither… What the fuck is going on with us, Jongin?”

 Jongin’s heart dropped in his chest. “I have no idea, Sehun, but I hope we find out soon.”

 

✨

 

_With each and every lingering caress, the atmosphere turned more and more charged. Fingers splayed across a chest, feeling the strong heartbeat through the burning skin, speeding up and matching the other heartbeat so close by._

_Trembling breaths filled the air; tentativeness fueled by anticipation and a little bit of fear holding them back. But as lips softly pressed against lips, fireworks exploded between and inside of them. Hesitancy turned into urgency, but the loss of control never turned into roughness._

_Hands touched, lips sucked, tongues tasted. The burning fire was nurtured and brought to new heights, insanity setting in and taking over, as they moved together like the sea crashing against the shore. Over and over again, every little gesture imbued with a soul-felt love, until the entire universe disappeared._

_Floating in each other’s arms, pressed impossibly close, they knew no harm, no evil. Only bliss, blinding bliss._

_If only forever had not been so far away._

 

✨

 

 It was a whimper that fell from Jongin’s lips when he woke up this morning.

 White-hot and searing lust speared through his heavy body, and his head was spinning by the intensity of it. Never had he ever been so completely and utterly turned on, and by a dream nonetheless…

 He could still feel the assault on his body, from fingers and a mouth, as well as other parts, and just thinking about it made him gasp and twitch, back arching off of his bed. He was painfully hard, uncomfortable and close to tears, _needing_ a release.

 Throwing his cover aside, Jongin shivered as the cold air hit him. Limping into his bathroom, he quickly got into his tub, turning the water on and praying for it to turn warm quickly. As soon as it was warm enough, he sat down on his knees beneath the spray, head falling forwards as he wrapped a hand around himself. Droplets of water were streaming through his hair and down parts of his face, across his shoulders and the rest of his body, feeling like a thousand phantom touches on his skin. Jongin used his free hand to grab on to the tap, to find something to ground himself with, as pleasure built up and shot through his body.

 With one weak thrust up, Jongin came, throwing his head back and letting his mouth fall open with a moan. Promptly, he choked on some water, forcefully being pulled out of his bliss and thrown back into reality by harsh coughing.

 Spent and weak, Jongin sank down and leaned his head against the side of the bathtub, eyes closing as his heartbeat and breathing calmed down. The image of an abused lower lip being bitten to almost drawing blood flashed through his mind, bringing with it a random muscle spasm, a spark of pleasure going down his spine, but then it was gone.

 And with the image gone, the rest of Jongin’s numb feelings returned, and strongest amongst them all was disgust. Disgust over jerking off to the image of an unknown man, without a single thought of his girlfriend. It might not be actual cheating, but Jongin still felt as if he was betraying Soojung.

 Or… Was it really Soojung he felt like he was betraying…?

 Jongin adored Soojung, and he would do anything for her, but for a while now, their relationship had felt off. He had blamed it on a flunk related to his dreams, but was it really that?

 Or was his dreams showing him something that he had forgotten, telling him of promises made long ago?

 With his cheek pressed against cool porcelain, Jongin started to doubt his entire life up until now. What was it that his dreams so desperately tried to make him find? Who was the man with the heart-shaped lips that held Jongin prisoner with only a single smile, the rest of him obscured?

 And why was he still feeling that overwhelming sense of time running out?

 

 For the first time in many months, Jongin cancelled breakfast with Taemin. He had only done it a few times, each and every one of them whilst too sick to go out, but now was the first time he did it for other reasons.

 As soon as he was sure Soojung was awake and up, Jongin texted her and asked her to meet him in the half-hidden garden behind the university library. It held many memories for them, having spent a lot of time there, and Jongin figured it was the best spot for what he was about to do.

 Totally and utterly crush Soojung’s heart.

 

 Nervously bouncing his knee, Jongin sat on the bench and watched as the first few leaves began to fall from the trees, dancing in the light breeze. If it was anything Jongin wanted to do, it was to dance as effortlessly as a leaf in the wind. It twirled here and there, spinning and flying, mesmerizing in its simple beauty…

 But Jongin was not a leaf, and he was tugged back to reality by a hand landing on his knee, stilling it. Surprised, he glanced to the side to see Soojung sitting there, next to him, smiling a tense kind of smile.

 “You can’t sit still when you’re nervous, and you were practically dancing in your seat. What’s wrong?” she asked, voice hushed.

 It always seemed like you should lower your voice whenever you visited this garden, something about it just spoke in hushed tones, much like the atmosphere in the building it was hiding behind. So Jongin also kept his voice down, fingers braiding together in his lap.

 He had thought about what to say. Ever since he had decided that this was the way to go, he had thought about how to break up Soojung. But now that they were sitting here, next to each other, all words escaped Jongin, and he could only look up at her, a plea in his eyes.

 It did not take long before she caught up with him. Her fingers slipped from his knee.

 “You… Are you really doing this?” she asked, voice sounding small now. “You’ve been acting differently, weird…”

 “I’m sorry,” he managed to get out, hoping she could hear how heartfelt those words were. “I know I have, and I’m sorry about that, too. There’s something going on that I don’t understand, not yet, but I feel like I’m being unfair to you. I don’t feel like I can give you what you deserve, and I don’t want to hold you back because of my own problems.”

 Soojung was watching the leaves dance in the wind, both of her hands forming small fists. It was the only outwardly sign of any inner turmoil, but Jongin could almost _feel_ it radiating off of her. Hurt, and sorrow. All his fault.

 “You know, I’ve actually suspected something like this would happen for a little while now,” Soojung finally spoke up, sounding as if she was forcing the words through clenched teeth. “Apparently trying to prepare for it doesn’t make it any less painful…”

 Suddenly, she was standing, about to walk away, and Jongin had the sudden fear that it would be forever. Before he knew what he was doing, his hand shot out, wrapping around Soojung’s wrist and keeping her there.

 “Soojung, I really am sorry. Everything I’ve ever told you has been true, but something’s changed, and I can’t anymore. I’m so sorry.”

 Soojung gave a small nod, still not looking at Jongin, before tugging at her arm. Offering no resistance, Jongin eased his grip so she could slip out, between his fingers, letting her disappear. Never to return.

 An echoing sensation of emptiness filled him, and Jongin could not find it in him to stand up and go to class. He felt… Heartbroken. And he needed some time to deal with it.

 

 Jongin did not know how long he sat on the bench in the garden, just staring unseeingly at the leaves still dancing in front of him. The sun was higher in the sky by now, but he did not care.

 All of a sudden, there was a hand on his shoulder, a hand too large to belong to both Soojung and Taemin, a hand Jongin did not recognize, but a hand that was as familiar as a brother’s.

 “Are you okay?” came next, and now Jongin knew. He had heard that deep voice the day before, or maybe a thousand years ago, but he knew who it was. _Chanyeol_. What was Chanyeol doing there?

 Slowly, Jongin tilted his head back and blinked up at the giant looming over him.

 “I… I broke up with my girlfriend…,” Jongin said, voice scratchy from disuse and pent-up feelings.

 No more words were needed, because in the next moment, Chanyeol was sitting next to him. Chanyeol was throwing an arm over Jongin’s shoulders, and pulling him close. Chanyeol was letting Jongin hide from the world in the crook of his neck, as his free hand gently traveled up and down Jongin’s back. Chanyeol let Jongin fist his hands in his hoodie, and finally break down and cry as if his world had ended.

 Because in a way, Jongin had loved Soojung. And things might have been different in another world, another dimension, but they were not. They were not meant to be, at least not here, not now, but the break still left Jongin a bit broken. Heart battered and bruised.

 And as Jongin smeared tears and snot across Chanyeol’s clothed shoulder, neither questioned why they felt so connected - like old friends.

 

✨

 

_“You and I are no longer able to be together._

_We must separate, run, hide. Escape our enemy and regroup._

_But I hope your heart will still hold me dear._

_Until the day we pass countless nights and stars and are able to meet again._

_Yours always,_

_Kyu-”_

 

✨

 

 Jongin was sobbing as he woke up. His heart was aching terribly, but it had been doing that for a while now.

 He had lost something, _someone_ , a long time ago, and only now was he starting to remember. His mind had been searching through his dreams, searching the entire universe to try to find _him_. He was close, Jongin could feel it in his very soul, like a rope pulling at him.

 And now, finally, Jongin had a part of a name.

 As Jongin got out of his bed, rubbing his wet eyes, he knew that today was going to be different. Today, something was going to happen, and this was probably the last time he woke up as Kim Jongin, dance major, normal human guy. It felt a bit bittersweet, to finally be so close to finding himself, but losing who he had thought he was.

 But there was no time mourning soon lost things, and with a strange resolution filling his chest, Jongin got ready.

 

 Soojung did not show up at Jongin’s and Taemin’s breakfast. The absence was both quiet and loud, in so many different ways.

 “I still can’t believe you broke up with her,” Taemin said in a quiet voice, his normally so cheerful self gone. “Sure, you’ve been a bit different lately, but still…”

 Jongin said nothing to that - he could not say anything, really. It had been a strange thing to do, something he probably would not have done, if it were not for other things. But the Jongin that fell in love with Soojung and asked her out on a date, and the Jongin now, were not the same.

 “I hope you’re not gonna dump my ass as well,” Taemin suddenly said with an awkward chuckle, but there was a note of pain in his voice that took Jongin by surprise.

 “What? No, of course not,” Jongin said, leaning over the table and taking one of Taemin’s hands in his. “No way. No matter what happens, you’ll always be my best friend, Taemin. There’s no changing that, I love you too much for that.”

 “Didn’t you say you loved Soojung as well?” Taemin asked, probably not intending to put so much bitterness in his words. Jongin winced, but could not really blame the guy.

 “Yes. I still do. But not enough for that. There’s… I don’t know. Something else,” Jongin said, knowing full well that his try at an explanation did not explain at all. “Taemin, I don’t know what’s going on, but something is about to happen, and I need you to remember that I do love you, and that you’ll always be my best friend. No matter what happens. Make sure to live a happy and long life, okay?”

 Taemin stared at Jongin for long seconds, eyes squinted.

 “If you’re going to blow yourself up at the marketplace, please reconsider,” Taemin said, and Jongin could not help the surprised splutter that quickly evolved into giggles. “What? You’re sounding as if you’re about to do something horrible! Wait, are you a secret agent? Trying to save us from this superbad guy who wants to kill us all, and had to break up with Soojung to protect her?”

 There was a sound of something inside of Jongin at that last theory, like a droplet of water hitting the surface of water in a dark cavern, echoing around as ripples spread across the underground lake. Memories, calling to him, trying to resurface, but it was not enough, not time, not now.

 “Uh, not as far as I know, but if you want to go that route, let’s do it,” Jongin said with a grin. “But seriously, though, take care of yourself?”

 Taemin nodded and threw back the last of his coffee, before picking his things up and getting out of the booth.

 “Sure, I can do that. You too, Jongin. I have no idea what’s going on, but you too. Come on, let’s go, or we’ll be late for class.”

 They say that you can always hear your heartbeats in your ears, but that the brain filters the repetitive sound out. Jongin was not sure if his brain was somehow malfunctioning or something, because he was hearing his heartbeats; faintly, but still there.

 As he and Taemin exits the diner and heads towards the university, the sound of his heartbeats grow in strength. Slowly, at first, until Jongin finds it to be a bother. His heart is not racing, but his heartbeats are still loud.

 Then they get stronger, and even stronger, until they are starting to overpower other sounds around him. The chatters of people around them, the noise of cars driving past, Taemin saying something right next to him.

 And then they pick up in speed as well, thundering in his chest and head, adrenaline suddenly flooding his veins. Behind the sound of his heartbeats is an almost ringing silence, echoing - and then, there is something else.

 The sound of another heart beating. Gradually coming closer and gaining in strength.

 Jongin’s feet are moving automatically, knowing this road, even though he cannot see a thing past the blinding light. There was only shadows around him, and the shining light of a star weaving in and out of them. A light calling out to him, to his heart, lighting it up as well., coming closer and closer...

 Just like that, reality is back, and Jongin almost gasp from suddenly being able to see and hear everything again. His heartbeats are still the loudest in his ears, coupled by the other heartbeats - and then he sees him.

 Plump, heart-shaped lips.

 Large eyes.

 Strong eyebrows, full cheeks, sharp jaw… So familiar, but at the same time not.

 Their gazes found each other, and the two heartbeats become one as the entire world turned silent, only their breathing being heard. For a second, it was only them, in a bubble, lost in each other’s eyes, but then it was broken by a person walking between them.

 “Kyu…,” Jongin mumbled, knowing that this was who he had been searching for, who his heart was screaming for.

  _Kyu...ngsoo._

 As soon as the name fell into Jongin’s mind, it was as if the floodgates had burst, memories upon feelings drowning Jongin. He was overtaken, overwhelmed, by it all, unseeing once more as he was assaulted by his past.

 His past _life_ , as one of the priests on EXO planet, appointed to take care of the tree of life. One of the twelve legends, the master of teleportation and the key to it all.

 Everything returned, all the names and all of the people, and-

  _The red force_.

 The reason for why Jongin was a protector, a defender. The reason for why Jongin was now living on Earth, separated from his friends, from his _love_. The reason for evil, and the source of impending doom.

 Legs giving out from the intensity of it all crashing down upon him, Jongin fell to his knees on the concrete, hands flying to his throat as his breath seemed stuck there. It was too much, all too much, and his mind was unable to keep up anymore.

 Darkness was creeping around the edges of all of the memories, threatening to close in on him, but Jongin welcomed it. He was seeing too much, feeling too much, and could not take it anymore. He needed a moment of respite, to get his breath back…

 And the darkness enveloped him and gave him that, gave him a moment of peace before he had to wake up again, and fight.

 

✨

 

_Laughter and tears, scars and healing_

_Questions and answers, they’re all in you_

_You have my world, you’re my small universe_

_The moment it vanishes, I will disappear as well…_

 

✨

 

_Jongin… Jongin… Jongin, wake up… Jongin, please, wake up… Jongin, find me…_

 

 “Kyungsoo!”

 With a gasp, Jongin flew upright, eyes wide and darting around wildly. He was in an unknown place, a bright room, sitting on top of a bed.

 “Jongin?”

 Jongin snapped his head to left, to see a very worried-looking Taemin sitting on a chair by the bed’s side.

 “T-Taemin? Where am I?” Jongin asked, voice small as nausea washed over him. Bits and pieces of memories were floating around in his head, slowly knitting together and forming a whole new life - or rather, a whole _old_ life.

 “In the hospital. You collapsed and didn’t wake up, I had to call an ambulance,” Taemin said, standing up and pushing Jongin to lie down. “You shouldn’t sit right now, lie down. I-I was so scared, you seemed really out of it, and then suddenly you were on the ground, clawing at your chest and throat as if you couldn’t breathe, and then… You just blacked out…”

 As more memories became whole, Jongin felt his strength start to return, and he pushed Taemin’s hands away to sit up again.

 “I’m sorry, but I have to go,” he said, swinging his legs over the right end of the bed and almost being pulled down on his back as Taemin took a hold of the back of his shirt and yanked.

 “What, are you insane?! You just collapsed!” Taemin exclaimed, too loud, and as soon as Jongin freed himself from his grip, he hurried around to the side his best friend was standing on.

 Cupping Taemin’s cheeks, Jongin stared into his eyes, trying to gather as much resolution as possible.

 “Do you remember what I told you, before? In the diner? That you should be careful and live a long and happy life?” Jongin whispered in an urgent voice, willing Taemin to understand what he was saying. “I said I didn’t know what was going on, right? I’m starting to remember. _That’s_ why I collapsed. Too many memories. But I’m fine now, they’re starting to come together, and I _need to go_ . Something bad _is_ going to happen, but I can stop it. I need to find some people, but _I can stop it_.”

 Lips pressed together so hard they were turning white, Taemin stared at Jongin as Jongin stared back. They stood locked like that for what seemed like an eternity, and no more than a second, before Taemin slowly let out a breath.

 “How’s Kyungsoo?” Taemin softly asked, and Jongin blinked in confusion.

  _Soft, plump lips, large eyes... Jongin, find me…_

 “He’s the reason you broke up with Soojung? You were mumbling his name,” Taemin continued as Jongin kept quiet. “He’s important?”

 Jongin slowly nodded as a small smile appeared on his lips.

 “Very important. I’m sorry, but I have to go-”

 Taemin’s arms were suddenly around Jongin, hugging him so tight Jongin could barely breathe, but Jongin did not care. Hugging Taemin just as hard back, Jongin squeezed his eyes shut and allowed himself to just exist in his best friend’s embrace for a moment.

 Because they both seemed to realize that this might be the last time they would ever see each other.

 When Taemin finally released Jongin and pulled back, he was crying with a soft smile on his lips.

 “Stay safe, Jongin.”

 Jongin only nodded and pressed a quick kiss to Taemin’s cheek, before darting out of the room and down the hallway.

 People were yelling after him, but Jongin did not care as he raced out of the hospital. He had somewhere to be, someone to find, and he did not have any more time.

 Out on the street, Jongin took a moment to breathe and think about where to go, and that was when he noticed that people around him were talking and pointing. Following them with his eyes, Jongin looked up at the sky, and felt his heart sink.

 There was something, something big and dark, looming ominously above them. Like a cloud of pitch-black smoke, with a shimmering red at the center.

  _The red force_.

 It was here, it had finally found them…

 Letting his soul pull him where it needed him to go, Jongin gave up on rationality, and ran where his feet would take him.

 

 Kyungsoo was standing looking up at the giant cloud of black smoke above them, like everybody else. Fear and something else was splayed across his shiny eyes, hands trembling by his sides. He looked so utterly beautiful that Jongin wanted to take the time to just stop and stare, but he knew he did not have the time.

 He had no time left for anything…

 “Kyungsoo!” he yelled as soon as he was close enough, and said man’s head turned to stare at him in confusion. Not that strange, he was probably not remembering yet. Jongin was the key, Jongin was the first, Jongin was the one to lead them into knowledge. “Kyungsoo, come on, we need to go! Follow me, please, just trust me!”

 Jongin was so close now, so close, hand outstretched towards the other man. And Kyungsoo hesitated, teeth going to nibble at his lower lip in contemplation, but then he slowly reached out towards Jongin as well.

 And as their hands connected, electricity sparked through them, and Jongin felt like crying in relief.

 It was like coming home, familiarity so strong that it almost made him fall to his knees. But he stood strong, watched the jolt go through Kyungsoo, _his Kyungsoo_ , eyes growing wide as a gasp fell from his lips.

 “Jong...in.”

 Jongin had never heard anything as sweet as Kyungsoo saying his name, and he could not help but give a sobbing laugh, but they needed to go. So, pulling at the other’s hand, Jongin turned and ran, dragging Kyungsoo with him.

 When they reached the university, Jongin finally allowed himself to slow down and stop. He had no idea what they were doing there, but they were close to where they should be, and he knew that he finally had a little bit of time.

 Enough time for a reunion that he had waited an eternity for.

 Turning around, Jongin was surprised by the body suddenly colliding with him, arms wrapping around him, but he wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo as well. They were both trembling, breaths strained, but Jongin was grinning so widely his cheeks were hurting.

 “You… You found me… You found me,” was repeated over and over again into Jongin’s ear, and he laughed and nodded.

 “I did, I did find you. I’m sorry I’m late.”

 But Kyungsoo shook his head.

 “You found me. That’s all that matters.”

 “Jongin!”

 Looking up, Jongin saw Sehun running towards them, every now and then glancing up at the threat in the sky. He looked so confused and scared, but determined.

 Kyungsoo partially broke away from Jongin’s embrace, still holding on to him, but turning to look at the newcomer.

 “Sehun?” slipped from Kyungsoo’s lips, and the younger came to a halt a little bit away, surprise etched into his face.

 “... How do you know my name?” Sehun asked as he slowly began to move forwards again, and Jongin could see in his eyes that _something_ was fighting to break free.

 It just needed… A small push.

 Reaching out, Jongin took a hold of Sehun’s hand, and the confused expression was quickly exchanged for a shocked one as the younger went completely rigid, clamping down so hard on Jongin’s hand that it began to hurt. But Jongin endured it, and a few moments later, Sehun eased his grip and blinked at them, as if seeing them for the first time.

 Or rather, for the first time in a long time.

 “I… Jongin… Kyungsoo…,” Sehun mumbled, shaking his head and looking up at the sky. “The red force… It’s here.”

 “We need to go. Something close by is calling, and we need to go there,” Jongin said, taking Kyungsoo’s hand in his again and pulling him along. Kyungsoo reached out and took Sehun’s hand, and then they were jogging together.

 

 They ended up in the hidden garden, behind the library, where Jongin had broken up with Soojung and then cried his heart out on Chanyeol’s shoulder. Jongin’s heart twisted uncomfortably in his chest, and Kyungsoo sent him a worried look, but Jongin simply shook his head. Not now.

 Chanyeol himself was sitting on the very bench he and Jongin had shared a few hours earlier - had it really only been about a day? - looking behind him in surprise when they arrived.

 “Jongin, Sehun? What’s going on?” Chanyeol asked, before his eyes turned to Kyungsoo, eyebrows forming a frown. “Who’s that?”

 Not wasting any time on explanations, Jongin simply walked over to Chanyeol and placed a hand on his shoulder. Chanyeol gave a gasp as his eyes turned blank, and then he was blinking and looking up at Jongin again.

 “Shit… It’s started…,” he mumbled, and Jongin nodded.

 With every person Jongin touched, he gained something back as well. He knew not everything was unlocked yet, but little by little, it was starting to unlock.

 When he had touched Chanyeol, Jongin had gotten a glimpse of said man warning them that until it was needed, they would not remember _anything_ , and only when _it_ started, they would start to remember.

 When he had touched Sehun, Jongin had gotten a glimpse of the younger fighting to hold something back - the red force.

 And when he had touched Kyungsoo, Jongin had unlocked all of their shared love, their memories and feelings, and the moment they had been forced apart to begin new lives, away from each other, not knowing the other. It was still painful.

 “Chanyeol?” a voice called out, and the four of them turned to find three more people arriving. “Oh, are we interrupting something?”

 Yixing was walking at the front of the trio, looking very confused about everything. When Jongin stepped towards him, he hesitated on a step, but powered on until they were standing in front of each other.

 “You’re the guy Chanyeol ran into a few days back,” Yixing said, frowning as he tried to remember Jongin’s name. “You’re…”

 Jongin just smiled and placed a hand on Yixing’s shoulder, watching as the Chinese went stiff and then exhaled. An image of Yixing by a tree floated through Jongin’s mind.

 “Jongin… You’re Jongin.”

 “Yes, I am,” Jongin said softly, before looking at the two who had come to a stop behind Yixing. Patting Yixing on the shoulder, he walked over to them, quickly taking note of their held hands.

 The older of them was short but compact, an impressive build beneath his clothes obvious, even though his soft cheeks looked almost too boyish. He had cat-like eyes that followed Jongin’s every move, but they were filled with softness.

 The taller of them was extremely beautiful, and Jongin remembered that he had looked like an angel with blonde hair. Now his hair was a dark brown, but he was no less striking.

 Simultaneously, they held out their free hands towards Jongin, anticipating what would come, and Jongin realized that they had started to unlock things on their own.

 But they still needed his help, and so he took both of their hands in his, and helped them. Their eyes fell close at the same time, and then they blinked them open at the same time as well, in perfect synchronization. The image unlocked this time was of the two of them, hands interlocked as they stood facing the threat.

 “Nice to see you again, Jonginnie,” Minseok said.

 “You too, hyung,” Jongin said, glancing over at Luhan who smiled at him. “Both of you.”

 They all gathered by the bench, hugs and smiles being exchanged as they had finally found each other again. Jongin pulled Kyungsoo close, burying his head against the crook of the older’s neck, and breathed in his unfamiliar scent. It was new, something Kyungsoo had gotten on this earth, but there was still an underlying tone that was undeniably Kyungsoo, comforting Jongin.

 “Are we having a celebration or something?” a new voice suddenly said, sounding way too amused about the situation. Before Jongin had the time to look up, a hand clapped him on the back, and an image of an impish kitten grin and electricity went through him. “Whoa, that was slightly uncomfortable. See you’re still as clingy to ‘your hyung’, Nini! Nice to know things haven’t changed _too_ much!”

 “Jongdae!” Chanyeol exclaimed, all twitchy smiles and loud laughter as he enveloped the newly-arrived in a hug that had Jongdae giving a choked laugh.

 Smiling at them, Jongin saw Sehun suddenly stand up straight, eyes locked between them and head slightly tilted. Turning, Jongin saw three more people arriving, two of them seemingly arguing between them.

 “You’re always following me, it’s creepy, stop doing it!” the shorter one huffed.

 “I’m not following you! We’re just headed in the same direction, it’s not my fault!” the taller exclaimed, cowering back a little as he was sent a withering glare. “It’s true!”

 Snorting, Junmyeon walked over to Jongin and took his hand, smiling softly at him. An image of him standing and giving orders popper into Jongin’s mind, and then that was that.

 “We’re almost all gathered, that’s nice,” he said, before patting Kyungsoo on the back and moving on.

 Yifan was standing and staring at Jongin in shock, obviously confused about the situation. There was a lot of confusion going around today, it appeared, so Jongin just held out a hand and motioned for the older to step forwards. Hesitantly, Yifan did as told, wincing and leaning back a little as he reached out for Jongin.

 An image of Yifan yelling something to Junmyeon, before flying over and pulling him away, came into Jongin’s mind, and the older relaxed as he remembered.

 “We’re really going from one mess to the other…,” Yifan muttered, before turning and waving to the last person left. “Come on, Tao, get a move on it.”

 From behind him, Jongin could hear Sehun repeating ‘Tao’ over and over again to himself, and it made Jongin curious, but for now he focused on the dangerous-looking man slowly creeping forwards. When he was close enough, Yifan took a hold of him and yanked him forwards, pressing his hand into Jongin’s.

 Zitao gave a small whimper as the shock went through him, and the same whimper was heard as Jongin saw Zitao standing, wide-legged and with arms outstretched, using all of his powers to buy them some more time. When Zitao opened his eyes again, Yifan patted him on the back and pushed him forwards, and Jongin turned in time to see him stumble into Sehun. The younger caught the Chinese, and they both froze, staring into each other’s eyes. Then arms were wrapping around necks, and the two men held each other close.

 “They don’t remember about each other even after you’ve unlocked their memories,” Kyungsoo mumbled from beside Jongin, and he looked down at the older who was also watching Sehun and Zitao. “I got it all back at the same time because it was you, and Minseok-hyung and Luhan-hyung seemed to have found each other, and maybe even partially unlocked things on their own. But not Sehun and Zitao.”

 “Huh,” was all Jongin said, the logic making him slowly nod his head. After all, the more people that appeared, the more his own memories were expanding and showing. Clicking together and telling his story, _their_ story.

 “We’re missing one person,” Chanyeol suddenly said, looking around. “We’re eleven, and we’re supposed to be twelve…”

 They all looked around and realized that the taller was right, there _was_ someone missing. They were not complete, not yet.

 “Uh, hey, guys?” Jongdae interrupted, head tilted back as he pointed towards the sky. “Look at that…”

 All eleven looked to the sky, where the red force was still pulsating, red in the depths of black. A long tendril had shot out and seemingly wrapped around the moon, and was now pulling it towards the sun.

 “What… Is it starting an… Eclipse?” Junmyeon breathed, and Jongin looked over at him in shock.

 There was something important about eclipses, but he could not remember what it was…

 “Hey, sorry I’m late, you wouldn’t believe the traffic…”

 Eleven curious faces turned towards the newcomer, who was running towards them, huffing softly as if he had run for a while now.

 “Apparently giant alien cloud in the sky means total and utter chaos,” the newcomer continued, babbling up until he stopped in front of Jongin. “Hi. Let’s go?”

 Jongin stood staring, completely lost and baffled, leaving Kyungsoo to take Jongin’s hand and hold it up. With a rectangular grin, the newcomer raised his hand as well, pressing their palms together - and then a shockwave went through them as the skies turned dark.

 With all twelve of them together, the final puzzle piece was gathered and placed, unlocking it all. What Jongin had gotten a good taste of earlier that day was now back, in full force, with so much _more_. Potent energy was buzzing beneath his skin, flowing through his veins, and he felt whole once more.

 As if he had, up until now, just been a shadow of his former self, but now all of him was back.

 Above them, the red force gave a metallic screech, and something plunged from its depths, heading straight for Earth.

 “Well, boys, it’s time once again,” Junmyeon said, the first to pull himself back together. “And this time, we can’t fail. Are you ready?”

 A shadow snuck past Jongin, and then Chanyeol was standing next to Baekhyun. Taking his hand, Chanyeol lifted it to his lips, giving the back of it a light kiss and smiling softly.

 “Hey, stranger,” Chanyeol mumbled, and Baekhyun smiled back, gently squeezing the taller’s hand. “Okay, I’m ready now!”

 “EXO!” Yifan called out, holding his fist up into the air. “Let’s go!”

 “I’m the leader, I should say it…,” Junmyeon muttered under his breath, but he still charged alongside Yifan, and the rest of them followed.

 Panic was reigning on the large avenue leading to the university, the monstrosity from the red force having chosen to land there. People were fleeing left and right to try to escape the death machine, some more lucky than others. Before they even arrived fully, Kyungsoo lifted his hand with a yell, and a wall of stone erected between the robot and some people, protecting them and letting them escape safely.

 As the other members ran to different places, using their powers to try to help and clear the area of as many people as possible, as well as make sure the robot was not heading into more populated directions, Jongin pulled Kyungsoo to a stop. Looking at the younger in confusion, Kyungsoo did not even have the time to drag the breath in to ask what he was doing, before Jongin crashed their lips together.

 Their first kiss since their separation was too quick, too messy, but oh so perfect. They did not really have the time for it, but Jongin _made_ time for it, _needing_ to feel it in this real life, not only in his dreams or his memories.

 And from how Kyungsoo was clinging to him, pushing back just as much, Jongin knew that he felt the same.

 “I love you, hyung,” Jongin breathed as they finally separated, only millimeters between their faces.

 “I won’t let you go again, Jongin,” Kyungsoo said, smiling softly and gently caressing Jongin’s cheek. “No matter what, I won’t let you go, because it just hurts too much.”

 One last chaste kiss, and then they returned to the battle, joining their friends to try to save Earth from the tragic fate that EXO planet had suffered.

 

✨

 

_We got that power, power_

_Whenever you see me_

_Whenever we feel each other’s hearts_

_Power, power_

_We become stronger!_

 

✨

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes, so there we go :') this was written in about a week, whilst at the same time trying to finish two other fics, ahaha... But I just got this idea and couldn't let go of it, and wanted to upload something for today... So I decided to hell with it and let's do this :') thankfully(?) one of the fests I'm in got delayed, and there's still some more time for the other, so I hope everything will go fine, lol.  
> Anyway! Hope you liked this, please leave a comment or kudos if you did~!


End file.
